


The Oddest Way to Plait Hair

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hair Braiding, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: A few hours before a party in 1991 to celebrate Ukraine's independence from the USSR, Canada gets her hair plaited by Ukraine in a certainly odd manner.Fem!CanUkr.
Relationships: Female Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	The Oddest Way to Plait Hair

Canada stood in front of her mirror, her hair dripping wet with water from her shower as she watched her reflection in the mirror. The party was to start in a few hours, and yet she didn't look...presentable. While she knew she wasn't important on this occasion, the guest of honour-Ukraine-would be looking out for her. "Canada?" Ukraine called as she gently walked into the room. "You are done with the shower?" 

"S-sure," Madeleine stuttered in shock. Katyusha looked _beautiful_. Even the way the busty Ukrainian woman moved her bathrobe to cover her bust just made her seem even _more_ beautiful. 

"I didn't mean to intrude," Ukraine apologized. "And I may have had my shower earlier." The way she said earlier sounded...seductive, sultry, nice. It made her want to tackle the Ukrainian and kiss her deeply. Then Katyusha smiled seductively. "Do you want me to braid your hair for you?" She asked, and Canada nodded. Her heart was pounding in her chest as Ukraine picked up a brush and began to run it through her hair, the equally busty Canadian sighing as she relaxed. Then Katyusha did something she did not expect at all. 

The curvy Ukrainian spun her around and kissed her deeply, letting a free hand run down Madeleine's back before resting on her butt, which was-thankfully-covered by her knee length skirt. Canada 'eked' in surprise as Ukraine gently pushed her onto the bed. "I think the party can wait," Katyusha said seductively as she began to grope Madeleine's tit. 

"Ukraine!" The curvaceous female Canadian moaned as the pleasure began to ride up. "The party is for your independence-you can't miss it!" Ukraine didn't do anything except kiss Canada again-even deeper this time as the two succumbed to their primal instincts.


End file.
